Prefects In The Spare Time
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: When Prefects get together in their spare time they can't help but finally give in to their urges...


Draco looked across the crowded quad and locked his eyes on his target. Tom Riddle stood with his back against the tree, the sun glinting slightly off of the crisp white shirt he was wearing. His carefree smile and laughter seemed to drift across the five hundred feet between them. Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach once again and a slight pain as the jealously flowed thru him, once noticing who was making him laugh.

"Potter…" Draco growled as he started his brisk stroll across the school ground. The sun glinted off of Draco's pale skin as he approached Tom and Harry. Tom's eyes locked on Draco's bare chest and he stopped mid sentence forgetting what he was saying. Harry glared at him.

"Draco… why are you topless?" Tom asked watching the dew drops of sweat glisten. Draco smirked slightly watching Tom ravish him with his eyes.

"Was working out. Thought I would say hi." He crossed his arms the muscles rippling smoothly under his skin. Tom began to drool slightly and had to wipe his mouth.

"Well you said hi, and we were in the middle of a conversation can you leave please." Harry said growling as he watched Tom's reaction to Draco's obvious sexual flaunt.

"Well I have to finish working out then go take a shower anyways." He winked at tom and walked back towards the school. Harry waved a hand in front of Tom's face trying to get his attention again. When realizing he lost he left.

Tom walked into the common room to find it deserted, he wandered around then headed towards the Slytherin showers. Walking into the room, he noticed steam rising from the bath that was being drawn. He looked around for the culprit then remembered what Draco had said earlier about taking a shower. Stripping himself completed naked he went and sat in the now full bubble bath awaiting its original soaker. He dunked his head, rising back up to the water dripping down subtly from his hair and the water turning his skin a slight olive color. Draco walked around the dragon statue completely naked. The lighting showing the perfect marble colored skin moving over each muscle. Placing his hands on his hips he grinned at Tom.

"Well well what do we have here?" he asked his cock starting to slowly rise for the occasion. Tom grinned and stood up in the large tub. His body dripping with soap bubbles and his cock already hard for the occasion. He walked over to wear draco was standing and ran his hands down his arms. Draco grinned again and grabbed his cock. Tom moaned loudly and threw his head back, closing his eyes. Draco's hand moved back and forth, his thumb moving in a circular motion around his head. Tom moaned again and Draco took it as his cue, dropping to his knees. He licked his long shaft before taking him completely into his mouth. Tom wrapped his fingers in his hair and shoved him deeper on his cock. Draco took his full 8 ½ inches down his throat and gurgled slightly giving Tom an even greater thrill.

"Oh my god Draco!" He shouted into the empty room. Draco growled in his throat vibrating the cock before removing it from his mouth and taking it back in. He cupped Tom's balls and began to gently massage them while rubbing and spanking his ass with the other hand. Draco moaned loudly as he felt Tom climbing to climax in his mouth. He inserted one finger into his ass and started to massage his prostate. Tom bucked himself deeper into Draco's mouth as the beginning precum started. Draco sucked and pumped harder. Tom grabbed his head and started to move his hips to the rhythm yelling Draco's name for the world to hear as he came. Draco sucked and swallowed ever drop before helping Tom collapse into the tub.

Tom, still breathing hard, moaned as Draco grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash him.

"You've been a dirty boy." Draco whispered into his ear and wrapped the wash cloth around his dick. Tom gasped and grabbed Draco's hair. Draco moaned and buried his head into the nape of his neck. Tom's hands roamed all over Draco's back and chest before slightly caressing his ass and wrapping his firm strong hands around Draco's pulsating cock.

"It's my turn." Tom said pushing Draco him deeper into the water, sitting him up on the stairs in the middle of the swimming pool sized tub. Draco grinned his evil smirk and Tom melted inside. He leaned into him and placed a very pursuesive kiss on his lips. Their mouths moved in sync as one before Tom's hands pushed himself away panting. He moved over to the side of the steps and positioned himself on his hands and knees wiggling his taut ass in the air in front of Draco's face. He needed no further invitation as he positioned himself, breaching the tight rim. They both moaned in unison as Draco pushed himself in deeper. He started slowly then began pumping in and out faster and faster before throwing his head back panting and moaning. Tom moved his hips in the magical melody they were making. They moved in unison getting sweaty in the water and getting louder and louder before Draco snaked his arm around and started stroking and pumping Tom to the release he knew was coming. As Draco slowed down and pushed himself deeper into Tom, he felt Tom buck underneath him and the his warm cum go all over his hand. In one last thrust he came himself and collapsed onto Tom. They laid in the tub running the wash cloths slowly over each other before climbing out and heading towards the CR.


End file.
